Complex integrated circuits are often difficult to debug, particularly in customer environments. Problems that occur in customer environments often occur in specific configurations, environmental conditions, and instances of product. Moreover, the customer is usually using the integrated circuit in an application optimized for production which does not contain all the usual testability interfaces that are available when the chip is production tested. Therefore, the process of understanding the exact set-up and environment required to replicate in the chip designer's laboratory the same bug that the customer experienced can be an extremely time and resource intensive task. In addition, the customer is typically interested in identifying the root cause of the problem and a solution as quickly as possible to avoid delays in shipment of their product to their customers.